


Homeostasis

by mnemosyne23



Category: Arashi RPF
Genre: AMNOS, Gen, Group Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeostasis implies harmony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeostasis

Homeostasis implies harmony. In a homeostatic environment, equilibrium is maintained through the delicate interplay of diverse systems.

In Arashi's green room, Matsujun is brushing his hair. 

He has a special brush that he enjoys using because it creates plenty of volume and lift at the roots. He's a dab hand at hair care, and he could easily be done in just a few minutes, but he prefers to take his time. It's something he enjoys, and it soothes his frazzled nerves.

Sho walks into the room, engrossed in a newspaper and paying little attention to where he places his feet. Jun notices him in the mirror and reaches back to casually tug a makeup stool out of the the other man's way before he trips and breaks another bone to add to the broken thumb. Sho doesn't even notice, wandering to the nearest sofa and flipping to the World News section without batting an eyelash. 

Jun goes back to his hair.

A minute later Nino wanders in, duffel bag over his shoulder, shuffling a deck of cards. He flops down on the sofa next to Sho and starts fanning the cards. He holds them up for Sho, who reaches out and frees a card without looking up from his paper. He glances at it then tucks it back into the deck, and Nino goes back to shuffling. A moment later, Nino plucks a card from the top of the deck and holds it up for inspection.

"Eh?"

Sho glances up briefly, looks at the card.

"Mm."

Nino smirks smugly and goes back to shuffling. Sho goes back to his paper.

Aiba is next. He pads into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets, narrow shoulders hunched. His normally bright eyes are sleepy and he drops into an empty chair, slumping into the cushions. Nino taps the deck of cards on one knee and picks up Sho's discarded Sports section. He chucks it at Aiba who yawns and drapes it over his face. 

Nino goes back to shuffling. Aiba goes back to sleep.

Ohno is the last to join them, wrapped up in a fuzzy scarf and comfortable pea coat. As he passes by Aiba on his way to the coat rack, he shrugs off his jacket and lays it over the younger man's lap. Aiba shifts and peeks out from under his sports section, then happily snuggles under the warm coat. His hand fiddles around with something in the pocket and he extracts Ohno's cell phone, holding it up in one sleepy hand for Ohno to take as he walks by on his way to join Jun at the makeup counter. 

Ohno takes the phone. Aiba takes a nap.

Ohno sits beside Jun, who nods briefly in greeting as he sets down his hairbrush. There are bags under Ohno's eyes and he searches through the bottles on the counter for something to cover them up. His hand detours briefly to grab the volume-producing hairspray and pass it to Jun. Jun nods again, this time in thanks, and hands him some concealer.

Ohno dabs concealer under his eyes. Jun spritzs hairspray at his roots.

_(breathe)_

It starts all over again.

 

**THE END**


End file.
